CaerulElimo (Recruitment) (Temporary)
\ Disclaimer! The unofficial recruitment blog for CaerulElimo appears here. This page will change over time! This page will be deleted when a suitable version of this page is reached and will be moved into MLP Wikia as a blog. The requirements for this blog are: game mechanics, locations, prologue, explanation of project/role-play series, how to apply, who has joined. \ Adventures. We have all sought after our goals, our dreams, and our beliefs. We love to explore, to be educated, and to establish friendships. Working as a team was always an enjoyable experience for the introverts and the extroverts. We are all special in our own way, having our traits for one or another problem. We solve as communities, lead as communities, and we only grow stronger together. We all also wanted equality, to be free from any rules, and to simply be ourselves. We love who we are. It was like our race will never change for the worse. How shall we continue? Where should we look next? Our curiosity has kept us alive for centuries. It's time to look for our next mission, to be even better individuals. And to work together in communities. Nothing could ever tear you and your friends apart, if your bonds are strong. Elevating to new materials to create even more stronger bonds...is life. To achieve your purpose in life. We love who we are. Until it is taken away from us. In a planet unknown to anyone, a world was emerging. Created, and thriving. A day was confirmed to sought after perfection by its many civilians. Variety, communities, unity...and an utopia. This is CaerulElimo. The perfect blue. The grand horizon.  Combining all elements, and all forms of societies. It was a planet to make a mark in the universe. To be recognized. Everything has its own labels, and can be looked in different perspectives. Until six such individuals take the ideas too far. Arguing over what is better, and what is not, until their entire world falls beneath them. Their friendship...was too weak, and it would soon be the cause of a destructive future. War re-emerged. The attack originated from the perfect blue. Red, alarming...blood...anger...and sadness. Everything went from the classic blue...to the revolutionary red...for the worse. The new leaders over threw the original king to make way for their ultimate plan of equality. To remove everything else. To remove the other competition.  The Red Rampage was born. The virus cloud. The behemoth. The living life form to destroy everything else in its path. The villains had complete control over this, multiplying as they spoke further about their plans. It started to move. The cloud began to transport its vicious gas to any planet and galaxy it saw. And sucked each object in like a vacuum cleaner to be deleted for good. This started with poisoning the minds of individuals, corrupting them, and simply dissolving them, never to return. Never to be undead and living again. Never to even be known. The cloud continued. People started to take notice, and make large galaxy-sized attacks on the ever-growing cloud. It was unstoppable. Every attack was only absorbed as if it was its source of energy. And it was. Heroes fell. Planets fell. Galaxies fell victim to the cloud meant to create equality, but only destroyed everything else to make way for only one surviving entity. CaerulElimo. Turning red. Blood started. Wars were continuing. Everyone began to panic. Everyone was naive to the situations unfolding around them until it confronted them, person to person. One by one, new entities were sent into the Red Rampage and forever deleted like a black, swirling hole. Only a few selected individuals had to correct genetic makeup to start planning since they were born. Everyone else...was not powerful enough. It started all the way back when the group of five were formed, and when their plans officially begun. The new group of heroes...would rise. The true one relating to the Prophecy. They never knew anything about it, until they accidentally confronted it in a space voyage. They were met with the eight-region, slowly deteriorating planet.  They were the only ones left to save a world. A world which once was the greatest, turning into the most infamous. Every other competitor was gone. Deleted. Vanished. This blue planet, was the last remaining, until it would soon be deleted itself. Time...was slowly draining. Everyone...everywhere...needed assistance before the universe was gone. No life would ever continue. It's your turn! Roll the dice, and play the way you want to. Battle the greatest variety of foes, baddies, and villains. Gain experience, to further grow stronger, and educate yourself in the vast knowledge available. Recruit members to build your adventuring community to take the staircase to success. Adjust your traits and become the ultimate, superior knight of courage. Meet new strangers and friends to guide you on your voyage and to get help from their countless efforts. Find new places to spend your hard-earned money of victory to purchase more than you could ever find, only to grow stronger with valuables. Explore the ever-changing regions of every element imaginable to the mind. Take on the numerous quests, challenges, and missions to reward yourself with even more treasure to add to your bounty. And recognize yourself as a true explorer...a person that knows everything...and infinitely. And save a universe. An old idea from many novels and stories, changed into the way it was meant to be. That is the Perfect Blue. A way for everyone to enjoy what they want, in their greatest adventure ever created. It's your turn! Let's save a universe, and be proud of it for once. Your chance is waiting. Will you take the offer? Can you save the universe? Players The following is a list of players who have joined and who are pending to join CaerulElimo and any of its Generations. Players labeled (Classic) are those who have played the beta edition on the chat of MLP Wikia. Aerostar Novabomb1 (Passive) (Classic) Smith B. (Unconfirmed) Ponydreamer125 (Classic) Bloomy Art (Classic) KawaiiKame (Unconfirmed) The Candlekeeper (Passive) (Classic) NoktiKlepto (Unconfirmed) (Classic) UnknownProdigy: The One that Rose From the Ashes (Unconfirmed) Wikialover22 (Unconfirmed) (Classic) Iliketheflimflambros Maddierose02 (Unconfirmed) Emaleehooves1 (Unconfirmed) The2ndplayer